


Sleep!

by falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Comfort, First Fic!, M/M, Mild Smut, Nightmares, Sleep, enjoy, fall out boy - Freeform, give feedback!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms/pseuds/falloutboy_andtoomanyfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a nightmare, and Pete's there to comfort him! My first fic, so give feed back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep!

 

A wail so unearthly rang through Pete's ears, he jumped out of his bed and yelled in surprise. There was only one other person in the house that could scream that loud besides him ,there was Patrick. His baby. His sweet, tiny little angel. Whatever made him scream sent wave after wave of hot, red, fury coursing through his veins. Pete sprinted as fast as he could possibly go to his Patrick's room.

"Patt! Patrick, baby, what's wrong?" He called through the inky blackness of night. Quiet sobs pierced the silent night, causing Pete to sprint even faster through the narrow hallways. "PATRICK!" Pete shouted.

"Pete," A tiny voice squeaked, as soon as Pete crossed the threshold into his lover's room. "Pete, I had a nightmare, I'm sorry I woke you," Patrick whispered from underneath a mound of blankets and pillows.

 Pete sighed and gently crawled into the bed beside his baby, Patrick. He gently put is arms around him, and Patrick turned his body so he could on to him.

"Are you sure you're okay, baby?" Pete whispered into his love's ear.

Patrick nodded into Pete's muscular chest. "I dreamed that I lost you. Someone hurt you terribly. Again and again and again in the most horrible way!" Patrick sobbed into Pete.

Pete held Patrick tighter to him.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much." Pete whispered lovingly into Patrick's ear again.

Patrick giggled happily into Pete's beautiful body. "I love you too, Pete," he said and reached up to gently kiss Pete.

Pete didn't hesitate to kiss back, and gently started to rub circles on Patrick's back. Patrick slowly opened his mouth to let Pete in. Pete gently probed around Patrick's mouth with tongue, grazing gently over Patrick's teeth. Patrick smiled into the kiss, happiness seemingly radiating off him. Patrick pulled away slowly.

"Pete, do you want to..." Patrick trailed off blushing.

Pete nodded slowly. "Only if you want to sweetheart," Pete cooed

Patrick smirked. "Of course, baby,"

Pete smiled. "Okay, kitty."

Patrick pouted. "Kitty? That's new..."

Pete frowned. "You don't like it?'

Patrick shook his head. "I think it's adorable!"

Pete laughed. "Okay, babe. What do you want to do tonight?' Pete asked.

His lover smirked incredulously. "How about we try those new toys I bought you?"

Pete gasped then laughed. "No, how about we wait until tomorrow night? Let's just take it slow tonight." Pete yawned.

Patrick pouted then nodded. "Okay, babe. You top, I bottom?" He asked innocently.

Pete nodded then suddenly flipped so he was on top of Patrick. Patrick looked up at him through innocent, yet hooded eyes. Pete bent down and grinded himself slowly against Patrick's groin. Patrick moaned into Pete's lips, and gently reached down and palmed Pete through his boxers. With the other hand he gripped onto Pete's shirt, clawing at the fabric as if it was cursed. "Damn, baby..." Pete whispered, then went still. "Clothes off." He whispered, biting his lover's ear. Patrick moaned and wiggled under Pete, taking off his shirt, then his sweatpants. Pete bit his lip and stared at Patrick's heavenly body. "God baby," Pete moaned and gently stroked his lover's manhood. Patrick moaned delectably. Pete bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Pete, please!" Patrick pleaded. Pete smirked and pulled his hand away. Patrick moaned, then gasped loudly, as Pete's spit coated fingers entered his ass. "Fuck, Pete!" Patrick moaned. Pete smirked and thrust another finger in, moving slowly in and out, in and out. Patrick squirmed and cried out in pleasure. "AAAHHH!" He yelped as Pete hit that bundle of nerves that always made him scream. Pete hit it again and again as Patrick screamed and yelled Pete's name. Finally, Patrick came all over his stomach and Pete's shirt. Pete collapsed on top of Patrick exhausted. Patrick sighed contently. "Sleep?" He asked. "Sleep." Pete confirmed and closed his eyes.


End file.
